1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus that can be used to select, dilute, mix and dispense multiple solutions, liquids, semi-liquids or other such elements. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus that can be used to variably dilute, mix and then dispense a multiplicity of desired solutions or elements. Even more specifically, this invention relates to a unique, unitary unit that can conveniently and rapidly mix, dilute at various dilution ratios and dispense any desired solution or element and can be fabricated from a simple and integrated pre-formed element so as to save cost in the manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a host of prior art elements described in the prior art and used for dispensing desired liquids prior to use. Most of these are used with and in a shower arrangement and are described as containing soaps or shampoos or the like. Thus, in these prior art arrangements, the user pushes a button or a release valve to dispense one of the aforementioned liquids prior to using the device during the shower. These prior art instruments use the force of the incoming water through the shower head or faucet to dispense the desired liquid into the water stream. Some of these prior art elements also include a special feature which permits the user to dilute some of the shampoo or soap with incoming water to an unadjustable concentration of fluid through the shower head. Many of these prior art units or elements only provide one or two separate reservoirs for dispensing liquids. Others have a plurality of reservoirs with dangling tubes and are bulky and difficult to use. Most of these elements do not specifically permit the user to adjust the dilution ratio and do not allow the user to alter that ratio at any given time. Additionally, some of these prior art elements, although claiming to be simple and easy to manufacture, have a plurality of parts, features and lines that do indeed make the unit difficult and costly to make and manufacture. Also, a number of these prior art elements or instruments of this type include the shower head or faucet as an integral part of the device itself. Finally, most of these prior art elements are not functional for a plurality of uses. Most of these devices, as previously mentioned, are based on some sort of arrangement for use in a shower or bathtub. None of these elements can be used for alternative reasons.